Pacto de lujuria
by SammerLitth
Summary: Ellos tres hacen un pacto, dejar que de ahora en mas la lujuria controle sus existencias. Podrán dejar que sus instintos guíen sus vidas sin hacer que estos acaben con lo que mas aman? /Post Amanecer/ RxJxB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo la altere un poco . Por favor nada de demandas.**

Capitulo 1.

**Pov Jasper**

Era de mañana, solo nos encontrábamos Bella, Rosalie y yo. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmet y mi amada Alice se habían ido de caza. Jacob había llevado a Renesme a pasar el día a la reserva. Estos dos días sin Alice serian una tortura, por lo menos había un lado bueno, nada de cambios de imagen para mi, ni para Bella. Más haya de ese pequeño detalle no había nada de bueno ni lindo en que Alice se haya ido de caza sin mi, no creo que pueda soportar un minuto mas sin ella lejos mío, aunque si se fue es porque seguramente vio que no pasaría nada del otro mundo y que yo estaría bien. Eso me hizo tranquilizar y entrar en razón, además que eran unas míseras 48Hs. para un vampiro?

De repente Bella entro en la casa, pude sentir que era un mar de nervios, nunca la había visto así. _–Buenos días Jasper-_ Dijo al acercarse a mi.

_-Buenos días Bella, estamos un poco nerviosas hoy?-_ Conteste con una sonrisa y rápidamente le tire olas de calma haciendo que toda la habitación se inunde de ella.

_-Gracias Jasper, es muy considerado de tu parte.-_ Contesto con una clara mueca de tranquilidad.

Más tranquila Bella se acerco y recostó en el sillón de junto, pude notar una pizca de impaciencia en ella, acaso en que estaría pensando?

-Hoy habrá sol!- Dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana con mucha emoción viendo como los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de esta, y así sin previo aviso se levanto del sillón, se fue a toda velocidad afuera. En menos de lo que pude levantarme a velocidad humano del sillón ella ya estaba de nuevo frente a mi con un pequeño bikini azul (el cual seguro se lo habrá comprado mi Alice). Con una sonrisa maléfica se acerco mas a mi hasta casi hacer que nuestro cuerpos se rocen.

_-Que tal una carrera hasta el río querido cuñado?- _Así apenas termino de completar la frase salió disparada como una bala hacia fuera de nuevo.

Sin mas pensarlo fui tras de ella, no permitiría que me ganara, aunque lo hizo. Me llevaba mucha ventaja, cuando llegue al río Bella ya tenia el agua por la cintura. Nunca me había fijado antes, pero era demasiado hermosa, realmente ser un vampiro le sentaba muy bien. Además de la manera que brillaba su cuerpo bajo el sol, era algo increíble e irresistible como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. En estos momento me dio mucha envidia que Bella este con mi hermano. Dios! En que estaba pensando, tener a Alice lejos me estaba haciendo delirar. Me estaba fijando en la esposa de Edward, en la mejor amiga de Alice, en lo que se podría decir, mi hermana.

_-Jasper te encuentras bien?-_ Dijo, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. Haciendo que en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba casi petrificado no me había movido ni un milímetro desde que había llegado al río y la había visto a ella. Cuanto tiempo habré estado así?

-_Si, solo es que me quede pensando en Alice, que estará haciendo ahora y recordando que no me puse el traje de baño_- Mentí, podría haber esta pensando en cualquier cosa menos en que no me había puesto el traje de baño, aunque a Bella le pareció muy convincente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bella estaba frente a mi, su cuerpo desprendía toneladas de lujuria. Acaso tanta falta le hacia Edward? Aunque algo me daba a entender que no era por la falta de mi hermano que su cuerpo desprendía tanta lujuria. Sin dudarlo ella poso sus delicadas manos mojadas sobre mi pecho.

_-No te hace falta usar traje de baño, total estamos los dos solos. Si quieres yo me puedo quitar el mío así quedamos en igualdad de condiciones.- _Dijo sugerentemente intentando desabrochar los botones de mi camisa.

Antes de que ella lograra su cometido me aleje y mientras corría y en un grito le dije _-Ya vuelvo, voy a buscar mi traje de baño-_

Así tan rápido como un suspiro estaba dentro de mi habitación dándome la cabeza contra la pared preguntándome, si... ¿acaso Bella me había propuesto bañarnos desnudos en el río? Sí, era algo demasiado obvio. Pero Como? Por qué? Me parecía o me estaba volviendo loco.

Sin pensarlo con la misma velocidad que partí del río volví, pero esta vez solo con mi traje de baño puesto.

Ahí estaba ella, recostada cerca de la orilla asoleándose, haciendo que su piel diamantina brille.

_-Jasper! Volviste, pensé que nunca regresarías-_ Decia en un tono divertido mientras se levantaba y me hacia un ademán para que nos metamos al río.

-_Lo que pasa es que entre tanta ropa que tiene Alice, la mía queda en un rincón y a veces es muy fácil no encontrarla_- Me excuse en tono de broma mientras seguía sus pasos.

-_El pequeño duendecillo y su adicción por las compras_- Bromeo mientras estallábamos al segundo los dos en risas.

Ya estábamos los dos dentro del río. Entonces ella se acerco a mi, una distancia sumamente peligrosa. –_Porque me haces esto Jasper?-_ Dijo con voz lastimosa y sensual a la vez.

-_Hacer que?-_ No lograba entender a que se refería.

-_Ser tan sexy_- Dijo con una voz tan sensual que debería ser totalmente ilegal.

Yo quede totalmente petrificado en el acto.

-Jasper te sientes bien?- Dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Eeehhh... yo.. emm.. si creo quee e estoy bbi een..- Intente aparentar pero no me sirvió de nada.

Sin darnos cuenta se había pasado el tiempo volando, ya era de tarde y estaba por obscurecer. Nos habíamos quedado toda la tarde jugando en el río como dos niños pequeños ignorando nuestra pequeña charla ni bien llegado al río.

-Vamos Jasper se esta haciendo tarde, Rose se preocupara por nosotros- Susurro con una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

**Este es mi primer fic así que no sean muy duros, espero que les aya gustado.**

**Desde ya muchas gracias a Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink por ayudarme con todo, y por insistirme en que publique.**

**Muchas gracias a todo el que lea este fic ^^**

**Sammer Litth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo la altere un poco. Por favor nada de demandas.**

Capitulo 2

**Pov Jasper.**

Llegamos a la casa. Ahí estaba Rose tirada en el sillón leyendo una revista, supongo que seria de modas. Solo levanto la mirada al vernos llegar.

-_Hola Rose!-_ Bella, estaba muy entusiasmada.

_-Hola_- Dije desganado.

-_Me voy a cambiar, después vuelvo, Jacob debe estar por llegar dentro de un rato con Renesme_- Dijo Bella, y al terminar la frase se esfumo en el aire.

-_Yo creo que voy a ir a hacer lo mismo_-

-_Jasper! Espera un momento_- Dijo, se levanto del sillón y se acerco a mí.

-_Que pasa Rosalie?-_

_-Nada, solo que... porque no me invitaron a ir al río con ustedes...?-_ Termino la frase poniendo cara de cachorro indefenso.

-_No sé, es que Bella me tomo por sorpresa, además no creí que quisieras ir al río a mojar tu preciosa cabellera dorada, hermanita_- Mi sarcasmo era totalmente evidente.

-_Era algo mejor que estar pasando todo el día aburrida aquí como hongo, además todavía no llegaron las partes que ordene para mi BMW, así que ni con eso me pude entretener_-

-_Espera! Desde cuando tu, Rosalie Hale, necesita invitación para ir a algún lado_?- Esto ya se me estaba volviendo raro.

-_Es que no quería molestarte ni a ti ni a Bella hermanito_- Dijo con una tierna pero sensual sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Desde cuando te importa si molestas o no, a mí o a Bella?-_

-_Solo quería ser cortés_- ¿Estamos en un universo alterno o que?

-_Dime que es lo que estas ocultando Rosalie Hale!!, pensé que eras una buena mentirosa_-

-_Solo es esto lo que oculto_- Se dirigió hacia mí y sin pensarlo me dio un apasionado beso.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan perfectos. Agradezco que los vampiros no necesitemos de oxigeno para sobrevivir, porque si hubiéramos sido humanos habríamos muerto de asfixia.

Sin mas pensarlo la agarre de la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia mí. Empezamos a danzar por todo el living buscando un lugar adecuado para seguir con lo nuestro, primero nos dirigimos hacia el sofá blanco de tres cuerpos, ella se sentó ahorcajas mías, podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo tensándose por la excitación. Ella empezó a masajear mi pecho y besar cada parte de este. Rose podía sentir mi reacción en este momento, podía sentir mi erección creciendo cada vez más. Se había vuelto muy difícil resistir así que me levante con ella a cuestas, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello y enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Que estábamos haciendo? Acaso yo estaba por tener relaciones con mi supuesta "gemela". Pero ya no podía parar. Sus labios en ningún momento se separaron de los míos. Podía sentir toda la lujuria que emanaba de su cuerpo, era algo increíble. En un rápido impulso la lleve arriba. Aunque a mitad de las escaleras dude de a que habitación llevarla. Entonces la tumbe contra la pared y seguí recorriendo su cuello con mi lengua, volviendo a su boca. Hasta que ella separo sus labios de los míos y se dirigió hacia mi oído y en un suave susurro dijo -_A la habitación de Edward_-

Ni bien termino la frase ya estaba tumbada en la cama, y yo estaba arriba de ella. Parecía un león acechando a su presa. Rose empezó a besar mi cuello violentamente a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos en mi cabello, mientras mi respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más.

–_Rosalie...-_ Gemí apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Ella soltó una suave risa. Entonces empecé a desabrochar cada botón de su blusa, hasta deshacerme de esta, ella llevaba puesto un sujetador color rojo sangre, se me hacia agua a la boca. Ella estaba abajo mío pero en un segundo estaba ahí, tomando el control. No me quedaba otra cosa por hacer que disfrutar. Ella recorrió tantas veces mi pecho desnudo con su lengua, era como si estuviera memorizando cada centímetro de mi piel. Hasta que se detuvo en la franja de mi traje de baño. Empezó a acariciar mi prominente erección.

-_Esto lo es lo que yo provoco en ti muñeco?- _Susurro contra mis labios atrapándolos en un pasional beso. Sin dejar de tocar cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus manos.

-_Esto y muchas cosas más_- Respondí gimiendo. En un rápido movimiento de nuevo tuve el control absoluto, haciendo que ella quede nuevamente debajo mío.

Tome su falda y la desgarre, dejándola solo en ropa interior. _–¡Oh Jasper, eres tan salvaje!_- Respondió Rose a mis actos, mientras que hacia una mala personificación de una damisela en peligro.

-_Y eso que todavía no has visto lo completamente salvaje que soy_ - Le conteste con una sonrisa perversa.

-_Entonces demuéstramelo_- Dijo sugerentemente mientras se lamía los labios.

Despacio empecé a bajar por su cuello lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando delicadamente su cuello. Pase por su clavícula, fui bordeando sus senos, pasando por su plano abdomen. Estaba por arrancar su braga color rojo sangre, cuando de repente, escuchamos abrirse la puerta, y la habitación se lleno de un sentimiento de pánico agudo, provocado por mí. Rápidamente Rose y yo nos separamos quedando uno de cada lado de la habitación, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**Como veras Floppy, lo prometido es deuda. **

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo. Se aceptan tomatazos, lechugasos y todo tipo de hortalizas en forma de reviews (¿?**

**Perdón si el capitulo me quedo corto, el que viene va a ser más largo, lo prometo. (Claro, yo siempre prometiendo cosas y lo peor de todo es que después me remuerde la conciencia si no cumplo entonces a la larga o a la corta termino cumpliendo xD)**

**jajajajjaa**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Como siempre, Sammer.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo la altere un poco. Por favor nada de demandas.**

Capitulo 3

**Pov Bella.**

Ya estaba en la pequeña pero acogedora casa que nos había regalado Esme. Hoy había sido un día muy agitado. No entiendo como fue que me le tire de esa manera a Jasper. ¿Acaso un vampiro podía enloquecer?

No sé si un vampiro podía enloquecer, pero la verdad es que de un día para el otro Jasper me atraía por sobremanera. Esta ultima se mana intente ocultarlo, yo sabia que estaba mal pero no podía evitar sentir esta atracción por él. Hoy aprovecharía que estaríamos casi solos para tomar las riendas y acabar con este capricho puramente carnal. Así que sin dudarlo me cambie rápidamente poniéndome la ropa mas sexy que se encontraba en mi guardarropas. Me puse un hermoso pero corto vestido negro tan ajustado que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Por un momento me sentí demasiado expuesta con esa prenda, pero bueno que remedio ya me lo había puesto y no pensaba tardar mas de cinco minutos. Sino ya se volvería algo muy sospechoso que tarde tanto en cambiarme de ropa.

Rápidamente partí hacia la casa Cullen. Al entrar no vi rastros de Rose ni a Jasper. Entonces cuando estaba en el medio del living escuche ruidos arriba, mas precisamente en la habitación que era de Edward. Rápido decidí ir a ver que pasaba. Según pude escuchar alguien se encontraba ahí, seguramente era Jasper o Rosalie, pero que estaría haciendo en la que era habitación de mi marido. La curiosidad fue más grande que yo y sin preguntar abrí la puerta y ahí los vi. Estaban uno en cada punta del cuarto. Rosalie estaba en ropa interior y Jasper seguía en traje de baño.

_-¿Que e queee estt aa pa sa a ndo aqqui qui?-_ Estaba tartamudeando, mientras sentía que el cuarto se inundaba de pánico.

_-No Bella, no es lo que parece-_ Jasper estaba totalmente tomado por el pánico.

_-Bella te lo podemos explicar-_ Rose se acercaba a mi cada vez más.

_-A mi no me tienen nada que explicar, yo no soy quien para juzgar, pero... tendrán que ver como arreglárselas con Alice y Edward, Alice seguramente lo habrá visto, y si no lo vio intenten resguardar sus pensamientos de Edward-_ Claramente yo no era quien para juzgarlos ya que lo que pensaba hacer con Jasper al llegar a la casa no era de lo mas correcto.

-_Bella. ¿Por que? Por que razón no vas a ir corriendo a Alice a contarle, ella es tu mejor amiga_- Jasper estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-Es que... yo también la eh traicionado al intentarte seducirte hoy en el río. Pero supongo que yo no te atraigo de la misma forma que Rose lo hace, por mas que todo esto este totalmente mal-

_-¿Cómo que tu?... ¿pero, si...?-_ Rose estaba aturdida, no sabia como ni cuando ni donde.

_-Creo que todos estamos muy confundidos-_ Dijo Jasper mandando una ola de tranquilidad hacia mi y Rose.

_-Supongo que yo debería irme, continúen con lo que estaban haciendo, yo ya no los molesto mas-_ Ya me estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando la gran mano de Jasper me tomo por el brazo. _-No, por favor Bella, espera-_ Su voz reflejaba tristeza.

_-Por favor Bella, quédate-_ Dijo Rosalie yendo hasta la puerta y cerrándola con una voz endemoniadamente sexy y a la vez demasiado tierna e irresistible.

_-Por mas que me encanaría quedarme... Jacob volverá con Renesme dentro de un rato, si Jacob se llegara a enterar de cualquier cosa que pase, paso o pasara, estaremos muertos-_ Odiaba tener que decir eso, pero era la pura verdad.

_-¿Por que no le dices a Jacob que se quede cuidando a Renesme esta noche?-_ Rosalie dijo sin pensarlo, porque si hubiera pensado sus palabras se estaría pegando un tiro ya que en su sano juicio nunca dejaría que Jacob este a cargo de Renesme.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso, Jacob debe estar a cinco minutos de aquí-

_-Será mejor que me valla a cambiar, no quiero que el apestoso chucho me vea así- _Al mismo tiempo que tomaba su ropa del piso_.-Por cierto Bella, te vez demasiado sexy como para resistirme a tus encantos por mucho tiempo mas- _Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y salía de la habitación.

_-Concuerdo con Rose-_ Jasper dijo, mientras me depositaba un rápido beso en los labios. _–Me voy a cambiar yo también-_ Y salió del cuarto de Edward dejándome sola.

Mientras disfrutaba de mi breve soledad me di cuenta todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Estábamos intrincados en un trío lujurioso los tres. El mundo se estaba volviendo cada vez mas loco. Aunque lo único que nos quedaba era disfrutar el tiempo a solas antes que los demás Cullens regresaran, y descubrieran nuestra pequeña aventura. Porque algo que era seguro es que no nos salvaríamos de ser descubiertos teniendo en la familia un lector de mentes y una adivina.

El sonido de la puerta principal abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos. Casi a la velocidad de un rayo ya estaba recibiendo a Jacob y a mi pequeña Renesme. Estaba tan radiante que por un momento me hizo olvidar de todos mis problemas.

_-Hola Bella. ¿Cómo has pasado tu día de descanso?-_

-_Bien, aburrido nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Cómo sé ah portado Renesme?-_

-_Muy bien, hoy pasamos casi todo el día en La Push- _dijo tocándose el cabello – _Bella... ¿Te importaría mañana llevar a Nessie a visitar a Charlie?, Papá me ah contado que Charlie esta muy ansioso por verla ya que hace tiempo que no la ve...-_

_-Siiiiiiii!! Mañana vamos a ir a ver al abuelo Charlie_ – Mi pequeña era tan tierna.

-_Si, mi amor._ - Dije mientras la alzaba en brazos.

-¿_Jacob tu vendrás a visitar al abuelo Charlie con nosotras?- _

-_Si mi pequeña Nessie_- A veces era difícil pensar que Jacob le podía negar algo a Renesme- _Bueno creo que me tengo que ir a reunir con la manada- _Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Renesme_.-Adiós Nessie, mañana nos vemos. Adiós Bella, mañana paso por ustedes a las nueve_- Y salió por la puerta yendo hasta el espeso bosque.

-_Mami tengo sueño_- Nessie estaba bostezando como un oso.

-_Ahora te llevo a dormir mi pequeña niña, antes saluda a Tío Jasper y a Tía Rosalie_- Ni bien los nombre ellos ya estaban al lado nuestro. Jasper se había puesto una camisa azul de vestir y un pantalón negro de jeans. Por otra parte Rosalie estaba vestida con una blusa roja y una falda blanca que la hacia lucir mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

-_Adiós mi pequeña niña, que tengas dulces sueños_- Dijo Rose mientras la tomaba en brazos y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

_-Hasta mañana Tía Rose_- Nessie abrazo a su Tía durante breves instantes.

-_Adiós Tío Jasper_- Dijo tirando juguetonamente de su cabello.

-_Adiós pequeñita-_ Separo sus pequeñas manos de su rubio cabello y tocando su mejilla con una sonrisa extremadamente dulce.

Ni bien se terminaron de despedir yo partí rápidamente hacia la cabaña con Nessie a cuestas. Ella se estaba quedando dormida en lo que tardábamos en llegar. Cuando llegamos, rápidamente cambie su ropa por si pijama y la deposite en su cama. Apenas la acosté se durmió. Era tan hermosa, era tan hermoso verla dormir, era tan perfecta. Ni bien me di cuenta ya era medianoche y Nessie estaba dormida en un profundo sueño, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, salí de la habitación y así sin mas dudas me dirigí hacia la Mansión Cullen.

**

* * *

**

**Gracias por todo, a todos los que han leído.**

**Un beso enorme a Floppy, gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Como siempre, Sammer**

**Nota: Si oprimís el botoncito verde que esta aquí abajo, TE PROMETO, que algún Cullen te va a ir a visitar esta noche ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo la altere un poco. Por favor nada de demandas.**

Capitulo 4

**Pov Bella.**

Ahí estaban ellos, tan hermosos como siempre. Jasper estaba apoyado contra la baranda de la escalera, y Rose estaba tirada en uno de los sillones viendo una revista de modas, los dos estaban totalmente serios. Apenas cruce el umbral de la puerta los dos dirigieron sus miradas hacia mi y una disimulada y picara sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de los "gemelos" Hale. Pero no por eso se movieron de donde estaban.

Lentamente me acerque a Jazz y lo bese apasionada mente, la lujuria empezó a llenar toda la habitación. El me tomo por la cintura acercándome mas a su cuerpo, hasta que separe mi cara de la suya y le dirigí una cómplice sonrisa la cual el me respondió. Me deshice de su abrazo separándome por completo de el. El quedo de nuevo inmóvil donde estaba pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora iba por mi próxima victima, Rose. Ella tampoco se había movido ni un milímetro de donde estaba cuando llegue. Seguía recostada sobre el sillón con la revista entre las manos. Tan rápido como pude garre su revista y la tire al otro lado del living. Ella solo esbozo una sonrisa en su perfecto y pálido rostro. Así nomás me puse enzima de ella, me dirigí hasta su cuello y lo bese. Sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensaba de placer.

En un leve susurro le dije –_Yo tampoco me pude resistir a tus encantos por mas tiempo Rosalie Hale_- y tome el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes delicadamente, sentía como ella soltaba una pequeña risita histérica.

Ella empezó a besar mi cuello sin parar, hasta que la detuve e hice lo que durante tanto tiempo tuve tantas ganas de hacer. Tome de sus labios como si fuera el vino mas exquisito y añejo de todos. Su sabor era indescriptible, podría ahogarme con el y ser feliz ¿Cómo había echo para resistirme durante tanto tiempo?. Mientras me apoderaba de sus exquisitos labios, recorría con mis manos la suave piel de sus piernas al descubierto hasta llegar a su ropa interior la cual era casi inexistente. Tan rápido como rocé esta, Rosalie cruzo sus piernas en torno a mis caderas aprisionándome contra su perfecto cuerpo. –_Ahora me toca a mi tomar el control_- Susurro y lamió mi garganta desde el hueso de mi clavícula hasta la punta de mi mentón.

–_Rose..- _Gemí su nombre suavemente, en un movimiento demasiad rápido para un humano ella ya estaba enzima mío. En ese momento de distracción mire hacia donde se encontraba Jasper, el estaba en la misma posición que antes y con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, bien parecía que estaba presenciando este sensual espectáculo.

–_Es hora que juguemos a desnudar a Bella, no crees?-_ Dijo ella mientras soltaba una musical carcajada.

–_Soy toda suya, haga con migo lo que desee mi reina_- Dije mientras mordía mi labio inferior avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir.

- _Y así va a ser_- apenas termino la frase, sus labios ya se estaban fundiendo con los míos.

Rose tiro de mi vestido, y a los segundos yo estaba en ropa interior y el vestido rojo echo jirones en el piso. –_Delicioso_- Susurro tirando de mi sujetador con sus dientes en tono juguetón, esta acción hizo que arquee mi espalda de placer.

–_No más que tu_- Gemí, empecé a lamer su cuello. Rápido empecé a bajar hasta encontrarme con su blusa la cual empecé a desabrochar lentamente. Era casi indescriptible la belleza de su cuerpo, nunca antes la podía haber apreciado tan de cerca. Era algo majestuoso. Sin dudarlo empecé a besar cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto para llegar a su abdomen. En un movimiento brusco quede enzima de ella, yo había vuelto a recuperar el control. Le arranque su falda dejándonos en igualdad de condiciones. Ella tenia un conjunto casi inexistente color negro el cual contrastaba con mi conjunto color blanco. No podía dejar de admirarla, era lo mismo que ver a una diosa griega, totalmente perfecta.

–_Bella, creo que hay alguien que nos espera_- Susurro, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Naturalmente entendí a lo que se refería. Las dos en un abrir de ojos estábamos de pie. Nos dirigimos lenta y provocativamente hacia Jasper. El seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado anteriormente, seguía con esa increíblemente sexy y provocativa sonrisa en sus labios. No se movió hasta que estuvimos a treinta centímetros de el, paso su lengua por sus labios y nos miro de arriba hacia abajo. Parecía que nos comería con la mirada, con esta mirada intensa ennegrecida por el deseo. Estábamos tan cerca de el que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, el nos agarro por la cintura a la dos.

-_Ya me empezaba aburrir estando aquí tan solo_- susurro Jazz.

–_Pues ya no mas soledad para ti pequeño, tus hermanas te vinieron a hacer compañía_- dijo Rosalie y empezó a besarlo, mientras yo desabrochaba su camisa y lamía cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Poco a poco iba despojando a Jasper de su camisa hasta que esta quedo en el suelo y yo pude estar frente con el bulto de su pantalón. Era demasiado grande, hacia que su pantalón se viera demasiado pequeño para guardar todo eso. Sin dudar arranque su pantalón, dejándolo solo en bóxer, note como sus músculos se tensaban, al segundo oí una leve risa por parte de Rose.

-_Parece que hoy estamos faltas de paciencia no?_- Gimio, mientras me sostenía por lo hombros poniéndome de pie. Me agarro por la cintura y me beso, su lengua danzaba con la mía, podía sentir a mi lado como Rose besaba mi cuello. Era una mezcla de sensaciones embriagadoras. Jasper y me sujeto en brazos llevándome hacia el sillón, ahí me senté ahorcajas de el, aunque mucho no dure en esa posición ya que Rose ocupo mi lugar al minuto. Yo besaba su cuello e iba bajando por su espalda tan perfecta y suave, hasta que me tope con la parte de atrás de su sujetador el cual arranque ferozmente con mis afilados dientes. Seguí mi camino por su espalda hasta que volví a subir y me encontré con su nuca, de ahí fui besando lamiendo y chupando su cuello hasta su mandíbula, y volví a capturar sus labios. Note como ella se daba vuelta y se enrollaba en mi cuerpo haciendo que las dos caigamos suavemente en el piso. A partir de ese momento fue cuando Jasper entro en acción, empezó con Rosalie, despojándola de sus bragas. El cuerpo de Rose finalmente estaba completamente desnudo, era tan perfecto que nublaba la vista. Yo seguía bebiendo de su deliciosa boca, entonces ella se separo de mis labios e intercambio una mirada con su rubio "hermano" y se abalanzaron hacia mi. Ella se deshizo de mi sujetador de un tirón mientras el trazaba círculos con su pulgar sobre mi abdomen bajando cada vez mas, sin pensarlo arranco mis bragas con sus dientes y empezó a repasar con su lengua cada parte de mi bajo vientre. Sentía mi cuerpo arder de deseo.

–_Oh Rose... no me tortures_- Gemí mientras ella introducía sus dedos en mi, cada vez bombeaba mas fuerte, y mis gemidos hiban aumentando en volumen hasta que lo sentí. Sentí como Jasper entraba en mi y solté un gemido ahogado. Rose estaba a mi lado, besando mi cuello y bajando, pasando por mi clavícula llegando hasta mis senos. Era un mar de placer el que inundaba la sala, cada embestida de Jasper me hacia gritar frenéticamente su nombre. Entonces ahí fue cuando llegue al orgasmo, pero todavía faltaba mucho más. Jazz se separo de mi y acorralo a Rose en un fuerte abrazo, al cual me sume yo tomando sus labios y los de mi cuñado al mismo tiempo, una de sus manos se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, la otra estaba en el pecho de el. Mientras que una de mis manos jugaban con los senos de ella la otra se iba deslizando hacia el miembro de Jazz, lo empecé a masajear con suavidad, podía escuchar sus gemidos.

–_Hmmm esperaran mucho mas o que?_-Dijo Rosalie gimiendo con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Rápidamente deslice la mano que masajeaba sus perfectos senos hasta su bajo vientre, empecé a bombear frenéticamente como había echo ella conmigo, su cuerpo se doblaba de placer, podía sentirlo. Intercambie una mirada con el y aleje mis manos de su bajo vientre para dejar paso a Jasper, dejando que el entre en ella, y con un leve gemido empezaron con esa danza cargada de erotismo. Yo me posicione enzima de ella apoderándome completamente de su boca mientras Jazz hacia entrar e mi sus largos dedos, podría apostar que nuestros gemidos se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia. Fundí mis labios en el cuello de la rubia ahogando un gemido de placer, mientras el abrazaba mi espalda y ella no paraba de gemir. En ese momento habíamos llegado al orgasmo los tres al mismo tiempo, nada mas importaba que el pacer, el pacer que habíamos sentido esa noche.

**

* * *

**

**Muchas gracias a Floppy por estar siempre para apoyarme con este fic.**

**Gracias a la gente que leyó este fic!**

**Nota: Sean buenos y dejen algún review aunque sea tirando tomatazos virtuales, es muy necesario saber su opinión. Además que eso ayuda a que mas gente entre y descubra esta historia. Además, no cuenta nada un reviewsito, sean como yo, cada fic que leo dejo un review porque se que las/os autores les alegra mucho! Háganlo por mi felicidad!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo la altere un poco. Por favor nada de demandas.**

Capitulo 5

**Pov Bella.**

Los tres nos recostamos uno al lado del otro en el piso. El silencio inundaba la habitación, pero no era un silencio molesto, era un silencio completamente cómodo, no hacían las faltas palabras para saber que queríamos decirnos. Con una mirada bastaba. Cada uno de nosotros estaba sumergido en sus propios problemas, en como seguirían las cosas después de esto.

_-¿Qué haremos ahora?-_ Pregunto Jasper sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos a Rose y a mi.

_-¿Esperar nuestra sentencia de muerte quizás?- _Soltó Rosalie.

-_No, no sé, esto se podría contar como una traición a nuestras parejas?- _Pregunto Jazz confundido.

-_Puede que no, ya que no estamos traicionando el amor de nuestros amados, solo cedimos ante un pecado puramente carnal, se podría justificar_- Dije, aunque a quien quería engañar? Esto era algo absurdo

-_Eso significa : Adiós existencia. Alice nunca me perdonara por lo sucedido esta noche_- Dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza derrotado.

-_Ninguno de nuestros amados nos perdonara, solo queda hacer una sola cosa _- A que era lo que se refería Rose? Que podíamos hacer, ya estábamos sentenciados a muerte.

_-¿A que te refieres Rose?-_ La voz de Jazz sonaba tan dulce.

-_Lo único que nos queda es protegernos entre los tres y seguir nuestros instintos, dejar que ellos nos guíen, que la lujuria sea nuestro guía_- Rosalie sonaba muy seria.

-_Sigo sin entender_-

-_Bella, ¿no te das cuenta? Solo queda una opción, enfrentar a nuestras parejas, y para eso tenemos que estar unidos_-

-_Hagamos un pacto_- Jasper se había puesto serio.

_-¿Un pacto de que?-_ Yo seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-_Un pacto de lujuria_- Rose dijo haciendo una picara sonrisa.

_-¿En que va a consistir ese pacto?-_

-_Consiste en que a partir de hoy ,vamos a dejar de pensar en la consecuencia de nuestros actos, vamos a dejar que el deseo y la lujuria se apoderen de nosotros. ¿Quién esta con migo?- _Rose lo dijo totalmente seria pero con un brillo en sus ojos.

-_Yo estoy contigo, pero... no sé, es todo muy confuso_- Jasper estaba afligido.

-_Yo igual, me gusta la ideal_-

- _Una cosa más Rose, nadie debe saber de este pacto, es solo tiene que ser entre nosotros tres_-

-_Concuerdo con Bella_-

-_Solo queda cerrar el pacto_-

-_Yo se la mejor forma para hacerlo_- Tome de la cintura a Rosalie e hice que nuestros labios se juntaran de modo que nuestras lenguas empezaron a danzar, me separe de ella y le dedique una sonrisa insinuante la cual ella me devolvió.

Rápido me acerque al rubio y jale de su cabello atrayéndolo hacia mi y lo bese tan apasionadamente como había echo anteriormente con su "gemela". El soltó un gemido ahogado contra mi boca cuando vio que el beso se había terminado.

-_Tu turno Rose_- Le guiñe un ojo.

Entonces ella se fue contra Jazz haciendo lo mismo que yo había echo con los dos hace un rato.

Ni bien se separaron, dije - _Creo que el pacto ya esta cerrado, lo mejor en estos momentos seria que nos vallamos a vestir, Nessie dentro de un rato despertara y a las nueve vendrá Jacob_-

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a vestir rápidamente al igual que yo. Apenas me termine de vestir fue hacia la cabaña a buscar a Nessie, que seguro ya habría despertado.

Ahí estaba ella, todavía dormida. Con sigilo fui a mi habitación, tome una rápida ducha y me puse unos jeans y una camisa mangas cortas negras. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Me acerque hasta la habitación de Nessie y al abrir la puerta note que ella se estaba despertando. Rápido fui a darle los buenos días, ella me recibió con un abrazo y una sonrisa. Rápido la cambie y la lleve a la Casa.

**Pov Rosalie**

Ni bien Bella se fue yo subí a mi habitación. Rápido fui a darme un ducha, era solo una excusa para distraerme, dejar que el agua caliente se llevara todos los problemas que se avecinaban próximamente. Sin darme cuenta estuve mas de media hora en la ducha. Ni bien salí busque que ponerme, me puse una remera escotada violeta y unos shorts de jeans. Estábamos en verano y el clima daba como para esa vestimenta, estos días habían sido muy calurosos para el clima habitual de Forks. Siempre había que mantener las apariencias, por mas que hoy no tenia planeado salir de la casa. Tenia que aprovecha la mayor cantidad de tiempo antes de que los demás llegaran.

No me había dado cuenta, pero hoy el cielo estaba despejado, el sol se mostraba en todo su esplendor. En ese momento mi felicidad alcanzo al techo, y ahí estaba Jasper, a mi lado.

_-¿Por qué tanta felicidad?-_ Pregunto consternado.

_-Porque hay sol_- Mi sonrisa se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia.

_-¿Solo por eso?- _

-_Es que... al haber sol, hoy Bella no va a poder ir a pasar el día con Charlie...-_

Jasper solo sonrió, me beso la mejilla y se fue tan rápido y sigiloso como entro.

Podría ser posible todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Sin darnos cuenta los tres habíamos caído antes el deseo. No podía pensar en como serian las cosas a partir de ahora, como volvería a verlo a la cara a Emmet. Por mas que no había traicionado sus sentimientos, algo no muy correcto había hecho. ¿Qué pasaría con Edward y con Alice? ¿Cómo se las verían Bella y Jazz? Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, ¿Qué pasaría con Carlisle y Esme? ¿Que pensarían ellos de nosotros? Porque esto seguramente seria trascendente, toda la casa lo sabría, en ella contando a Jacob y Nessie, además de que los Quileute también se enterarían. Aunque, no!, no me podría arrepentir de haber echo un pacto con Bella y Jasper. Este era un pacto de libertad, por fin podré dar rienda sueltas a mis instintos. ¿Pero acaso la verdad era que un simple pacto que garantiza darle libertad a tus instintos, te puede costar tu familia? ¿Realmente vale la pena?

-_Tíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_- Grito Nessie saltando hacia mi espalda colgándose de ella, sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos.

-_Pequeñaaaaaaaaa!-_ Dije, francamente no la había escuchado entrar, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que habían llegado estaba demasiado sumergida en mis pensamientos.

-_Vamos tía a abajo, dentro de un rato llegara Jacob_-

Bajamos las escaleras encontrándonos con Bella y Jasper charlando cómodamente en el Sofá.

_-¿Ya desayunaste mi pequeña?-_ Le dije a Nessie mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

_-Si, antes de venir_- Corrió hacia donde estaba Bella y se sentó en su regazo.

-_Mami.. Hoy esta soleado, ¿no vendrás con Jake y con migo a ver a Charlie verdad?_- Hundió su cara en el cabello de su madre.

-_No bebe, no podré, pero Jake estará gustoso de acompañarte_- Acaricio el cabello rizado de la pequeña mientras esbozaba una sonrisa encantadora que me hacia perder el sentido, de pronto me puse a recordar todo lo que había pasado la gloriosa noche anterior y suspire.

Jasper me miro de una manera haciéndome pensar que si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría echa cenizas. Tras esto se paro y se dirigió a mi, pero seguía con la misma mirada asesina.

-_Rose, creo que deberías acompañarme un momento, se me perdió algo en el bosque_- Una sonrisa se formo presente en su rostro, pero su mirada era la misma.

-_Claro Jazz, vamos_- Nos dirigimos a velocidad vampirica al medio del bosque. Paramos cerca de un tronco lleno de musgo el cual parecía haber estado ahí cincuenta años ya que el musgo lo cubría por completo casi.

-_ROSALIE HALE! ¡¿¡¿En que estabas pensando para ponerte de esa manera?!?!-_ Dijo con su mirada acecina y sus ojos negros como el onix.

_-¿A que te refieres?-_ ¿Ahora que había echo?

_-¿Me refiero a que casi inundas la casa con tu lujuria, de tal modo que casi no resisto abalanzarme a Bella? Aun con Nessie en su regazo_- Mientras que se aproximaba lenta y letalmente hacia mi dejándome acorralada contra el musgoso árbol.

-Jasper contrólate!-

_-¿Controlarme?-_ Dijo con una sonrisa malévola / sarcástica en su rostro- _Já, yo controlarme, por favor! Yo no fui el que inundo de lujuria la casa, o ¿si?-_

-_No fue mi intención!-_ Pose mis manos sobre sus perfectas mejillas.

-_Perdóname, creo que también me descontrole un poco. Es que con ustedes dos el sentimiento se hace muy fuerte-_ Deposito un suave beso en mis labios y tan rápido como pudimos regresamos a la casa, Nessie ya se había ido, solo quedaba Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Muchas gracias a la gente que sigue este fic.**

**Por cierto, esta semana creo que voy a tardar un poco en actualizar debido a que el Miércoles 20 de Mayo! Es mi cumpleaños numero 15. Así que voy a estar súper ocupada, además estamos casi a cierre de trimestre, eso significa a estudiar que cierran las notas!!**

**Gracias pro su apoyo y comprensión, como siempre, Sammer.**

**Nota: Si son buenos y dejan un pequeñísimo review, viene el Cullen de tus sueños y te rapta para pasar toda la eternidad junto a ti**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos de memoria, que Meyer esto que Meyer aquello, yo esto y aquello. Disfrútenlo!**

Capitulo 6

**Pov Bella.**

_-¿Y a estos dos que les pasa?-_ Pensé para mis adentros mientras veía como salían de la casa.

Pronto me dirigí hacia la puerta con Nessie, ya estaba por llegar Jake. Aproximadamente en cinco minutos llego. Nessie se arrojo enzima de el y le dio un cariñoso abrazo como si no se hubieran visto en meses. Era algo tan tierno verlos juntos.

-_Supongo que no vendrás con nosotros a lo de Charlie..._ – Dijo mientras miraba al cielo.

-_Estas en lo correcto, mándale saludos de mi parte a él y a Sue, cuida a Nessie_- Le di un beso a Nessie en la frente y pronto de nuevo los vi desaparecer en el bosque.

Habiéndome quedado sola en la mansión fui a tirarme en el sofá. Mi soledad no duro mucho, ya que aproximadamente siete minutos después estaban entrando Rose y Jazz por la puerta trasera.

_-¿Qué bicho les pico que se fueron de esa manera?_- Pregunte extrañada por su reacción.

-_Nada, solo que..._ – Rose le dio un muy evidente codazo en las costillas, con el cual Jasper gruño despacio.

-_No hay nada de que preocuparse, esta todo bien_- Sonrió fuertemente, dejándome deslumbrada, totalmente deslumbrada.

-_No creo que todo este bien y si hay cosas de que preocuparse_- Jasper con un semblante de seriedad interrumpió el silencio que se había formado en el living.

-_Los demás no volverán hasta mañana en la mañana, no ve nada de que preocuparnos todavía_.- Rose estaba muy segura.

El celular de Jasper sonó. Los tres nos quedamos duros como estatuas.

-_Emm yo creo que no deberías estar tan segura Rose_- Dijo Jazz mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el celular.

El lo abrió y leyó el mensaje de texto que le habían mandado, la habitación se vio llena de nervios y miedo. Jasper en un movimiento lento cerro su celular y lo guardo de nuevo.

-_Maldita sea Jasper!, controla tus emociones_- Grito Rosalie.

_-¿Podrías decirnos que decía ese mensaje de texto para que te pongas de esa manera?-_ Estaba intentando parecer calmada, aunque era muy evidente era un nervio andante en estos momentos.

-_Legaran en una hora_- Su voz estaba tomada por el miedo.

-_Oh-_ Fue lo único que pude decir.

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_ Rose paso su mano por su cabello y suspiro–Tenemos que permanecer unidos ante lo que pueda pasar dentro de una hora, no nos queda otra.- Dijo Rose.

_-Bueno solo queda esperar_- Jasper se acerco y me abrazo.

Rose se fue a sentar al sillón, acto seguido nos sentamos Jazz y yo a su lado.

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron y van a seguir leyendo. Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Quiero pedirles unas grandes disculpas por estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Como saben el miércoles de la semana pasada (20/5/09) cumplí los 15 años, y lo festeje el domingo, por ende mucha organización y etc. Pero además de todo esto mi gata (que se llamaba Gata) como que se enfermo, y toda esa semana estuvo mal, por ende yo no estuve con mucho animo, y para rematarla, el martes (26/5/09) mi gata falleció a las 4 am. Ósea para resumirlo todo, estas dos ultimas semanas estuve saturada por un montón de cosas. No sé como hice para terminar el capitulo 6 y empezar a escribir el capitulo 7.**

**Así que mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, y por lo corto que me quedo el capitulo. Aviso que lo mas seguro es que tarde en subir el capitulo 7, dado a mi falta de inspiración y a mi estado de animo.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Gata (xx/xx/2000 – 26/5/09) Te amo, y siempre te amare Gaturra mía, nunca te olvidare, ni olvidare estos nueve años que pasaste junto a mi lado ronroneando.**

**Con mucho cariño, para todos los que me leen. Sammer Litth.**

**Espero algún reviewsito **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Que Meyer esto que yo aquello, lo sabemos de memoria, así que disfruten el fic. **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a MissLunaWolf! Por ser simplemente, mmm ella misma(?**

**

* * *

****  
Capitulo 7**

Pov Bella.

-_Ya están por llegar_- Dije mientras escuchaba como se acercaba el jeep de Emmet.

-_Corrección, ya llegaron_- Jazz estaba nervioso, tome su mano en señal de apoyo.

Esme seguida de Carlisle cruzaron la puerta. Ella sin decir palabra alguna se acerco, nos dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y subió seguida por Carlisle, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra.

-_¿Y los demás don..?_.- No termine de preguntar cuando Emmet, Alice y por ultimo Edward cruzaron el umbral de la puerta.

Jasper se paro del sillón, acercándose a Alice _–¿Lo viste todo no es así_?- Dijo él, sujetándola suave y dulce mente de los hombros. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Su rostro no reflejaba emociones al igual que el de Emmet y Edward.

-_Supongo que no son necesarias las explicaciones_- Me levante del sillón y tome de la mano a Rose llevándola con migo.

Emmet miro indignado a Rose y a velocidad vampirica subió las escaleras. Rosalie amago a seguirlo, pero yo la tome mas fuerte de la mano, y sin resistirse mas, se puso a sollozar sobre mi hombro. Tan veloz como un relámpago Emmet volvió de arriba, esta vez con un bolso en sus manos. Se detuvo un minuto, un minuto en el cual Rose dejo de sollozar, y sus miradas se conectaron. El seguía con un semblante de indignación, pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza.

-_Nunca fui lo suficiente para ti_- Escupió con dolor Emmet, mirando de la misma manera en que la miraba antes. Salió de la caza como un rayo, y se escucho el Jeep arrancar y salir a todo lo que da.

–_Bella.._ – Edward se acerco a mi, tomo mi cara entre sus manos –_Dime que me sigues amando, miénteme si es necesario_- Si el pudiera llorar, seguramente lo estaría haciendo, su rostro demostraba toda la tristeza del mundo.

–_Edward sabes que te amo, eso no lo tienes porque preguntar ni duda, pero también sabes que las cosas no van a ser iguales_- Me puse de puntas de pies y rocé sus labios en un suave beso. El me abrazo y profundizo e beso.

Se separo de mi, tomándome nuevamente mi cara entre sus suaves manos. –_¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? Eres mía y yo soy tuyo ¿no es suficiente?_– Si el pudiera llorar, ya lo estaría haciendo.

–_Sabes que mi corazón te pertenece y que es tuyo incondicionalmente igual que mi amor_-

-_No entiendo_- Suspiro _–¿Por que razón te acostaste con mis hermanos entonces? ¿Ellos te dan algo que yo no? Já que estúpida pregunta, es obvio que si_.-

-_Edward tranquilízate, tu siempre serás el mejor ¿Pero como quieres que lo sepa si no e estado con nadie mas que tu?_- Intente hacer que no se siguiera sintiendo mal, mi corazón se estaba por romper si lo seguía viendo así, aunque el seguía siendo el mejor, eso era verdad.

-_Entonces esta situación no se volverá a repetir_- Dijo con un tono de alivio.

-_No es algo que te pueda prometer_- Era solo la verdad, no le podía mentir.

-_Confiare en que tu solo me amas a mi como yo te amo a ti, ese es mi único consuelo_- Me beso, me beso de una forma tan llena de amor y ternura que era imposible resistirse. Cuando nuestro beso termino, nos abrazábamos. En el momento que nos separamos el uno del otro, nos dimos que Alice y Jasper estaban en la misma posición que nosotros, y que Rose no se encontraba en la habitación. De pronto escuchamos unos sollozos que provenían de arriba. Al instante Alice y Jazz se separaron y miraron en la misma dirección que nosotros.

-_Creo que deberíamos ir a ayuda a Rose_- Alice dijo en un tono preocupado.

Subimos las escaleras a velocidad vampirica hacia su cuarto, pero no estaba, entonces nos dimos cuenta que lo sollozos provenían del despacho de Carlisle. Entramos sin golpear. Rose estaba ahí, abrazada a Carlisle y Esme sollozando desconsoladamente. Los cuatros nos acercamos a abrazarla.

-_Rose todo estará bien_- Dijo Jasper mientras mandaba olas de tranquilidad por toda la habitación y depositaba un suave beso en su coronilla.

Yo la acerque a mi, la abrasé con todo el amor del mundo. Tome su cara entre mis manos y deposite un amoroso beso en sus perfectos labios. Ella me abrazo nuevamente aferrándose a mi como si fuera su vida. Cuando el abrazo termino, nos dimos cuenta que todos alrededor excepto Jasper estaban mirándonos con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de tal manera que podría entrar un oso y ni se darían cuenta.

Con Rosalie nos miramos y estallamos en risas.

-_¿Alguien nos podría explicar como se debe que es lo que esta pasando aquí?_- Carlisle tenia un semblante de seriedad pero a la vez lo dijo en un tono divertido.

-_¿A que te refieres?_- Pregunto Alice mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-_Quizás a que Rose y Bella se acaban de dar un beso en la boca enfrente de todos nosotros como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, y que Edward no haya intentado hacer nada para impedir eso y que tome esto como la cosa mas normal del mundo ver a su esposa besándose con su cuñada_- El sarcasmo era evidente

-_Creo que de ahora en más las cosas van a cambiar y mucho_- Dije abrazando a Rose.

-_Acaso Rose y tú.._.- Los ojos de Carlisle se estaban por salir de las orbitas.

-_Noooo_- Después de decirlo Rosalie se empezó a reír, parecía que nada hubiera pasado.

-_Creo que nos espera una larga charla después_- Seguido de eso Esme beso en la mejilla a Carlisle.

-_Bueno yo me voy porque tengo guardia en el hospital_- Beso de nuevo a Esme- _Vuelvo en la mañana._-

**

* * *

****Perdón por todo este retraso, es que tuve muchas cosas, además de estar en medio de una crisis de inspiración. Fue algo frustrante, así que mil disculpas a los que leen el fic. Ténganme paciencia que apenas estoy saliendo de la crisis recién. No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, espero que pronto. Solo pido una cosa, ténganme paciencia POR FA!**

**Bueno les dejo un beso enorme a las personas que me apoyan con este fic.**

**Nota: Perdón por el capitulo tan corto, pero siempre hay una razón para todo en la vida.**

**Nota2: Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y/o ideas que tengan, y si dejan un review, mejor, mas feliz me hacen!**


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer: Que Meyer esto que yo aquello, lo sabemos de memoria, así que disfruten el fic. **

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 8

**Rosalie Pov.**

Tras una un largo rato de sollozar en mi cuarto con Bella abrazándome decidí que ya era suficiente, no debía dejar que la tristeza se apodere de mi. Tenia que ser fuete, ser fuerte por toda mi familia. Aunque era un poco difícil, ya que Emmet había sacado lo mejor de mi, en esta existencia que tanto odiaba. El era mío y yo era suya ¿Entonces por qué hice esto? No me arrepentía de haberlo echo, pero... ¿Cuál fue la razón por la cual me entregue a mi cuñada y uno de mis "hermanos"? Si yo era completamente feliz con Emmet! ¿O en realidad no lo era? ¿Emmet ya no me amaba mas y esto fue solo una excusa para largarse? Por lo menos podría haber pensado en su familia, en nuestra familia antes de irse, podría haber pensado en Esme y en Carlisle, podría haber pensado en sus hermanos. Por alguna razón creo que se fue definitivamente de nuestras vidas, mi oso se fue. Bella me dijo muchas veces mientras sollozaba abrazada a ella, que él seguramente volvería. Algo me decía que no, por mas que quisiera ignorar esa voz en mi interior que gritaba "el va a volver" sabia que no era así.

-_Rose ¿Estas lista para baja?_- Pregunto Bella abrazándome.

-_Si, creo que si-_ Suspire -_¿Qué hora es?-_

_-Son las 6:45 AM_-

_-¿QUEEEEE?-_ Grite –_No es posible ¿Estuve toda la noche aquí? ¿Y Nessie?-_

-_Tranquila, Edward se encargo de que cuando Jake la trajo, llevarla a la cabaña, el se quedo con ella, dentro de un rato deben volver_-

-_Te quedaste toda la noche acompañándome_- Tome su suave rostro ente mis manos –_Gracia_s- La acerque a mi y deposite un tierno beso de agradecimiento en sus labios.

-_No hay de que, sabes que siempre podrás contar con migo Rose_- Tomo mi mano y me levanto de la cama, llevándome hasta la puerta, para luego ir al comedor.

Ya estábamos en el comedor, estaban todos los Cullen, solo faltaba Edward y podríamos comenzar la charla.

-_Chicas, siéntensen por favor_- Dijo Carlisle.

En el instante en el que nos sentamos llego Edward, el estaba tan irresistible. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros. Su cabello estaba tan despeinado como siempre. Nunca me imagine como se vería desnudo, pero en estos momentos lo quería comprobar. Oh dios Rosalie Hale, contrólate ¿Qué estas pensando?

-_Buenos días_- Dijo Edward, sacándome de mi ensoñación, entonces me di cuenta que él había escuchado todo lo que estaba pensando, aunque su actitud no fue lo que esperaba, solamente me lanzo una picara sonrisa y se sentó.

-_¿Reneesme donde esta Edward?- _Pregunto Bella

_-Esta con Jake amor, supongo que lo mas prudente era que no presenciase esta charla ¿No te parece?- _

_-Tienes toda la razón hijo_- Dijo Carlisle

-_Creo que deberíamos empezar con la charla_- Esme dijo parándose de su asiento y poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, nunca la vi tan dominante _-¿Alguien me puede decir que es lo que paso? ¿Pueden explicarme bien la razón de la partida de Emmet? ¿Pueden decirnos la razón por la que Bella y Rosalie se besan y están juntas todo el tiempo?_-

-_Creo que te lo podemos explicar Esme_- La voz de Jasper temblaba de nervios.

Entonces empezamos explicarles todo lo que paso, pero sin detalles, ya que eso no seria muy educado. Esme y Carlisle se quedaron en.. ¿SHOCK? ¿Podían los vampiros quedarse en shock?

____ ____ ____

**Emmet Pov.**

Ya me había alejado lo suficiente de Forks. Maldito Forks, malditos Cullen, maldita Rose, maldita Bella y maldito Jasper.

De repente mi celular sonó. Lo cogí para atender.

_-¿Fase uno completada?-_ Dijo una voz masculina que se me hacia mucho demasiado conocida.

-_Si amo_- Respondí y colgué.

Ahora solamente debería tomar el primer vuelo hacia mi verdadero hogar, el hogar que pude elegir, no el que me impusieron. Después de tanto tiempo podría ser de nuevo libre, o más bien... estar en donde de verdad quiero estar, con quienes quiero estar.

____ ____ ____

**Carlisle Pov.**

Todo lo que nos habían contado nuestros hijos hasta el momento era, era, era... era raro.

_-Hijos míos ¿Qué piensan hacer a partir de hoy?-_ Dije lo mas tranquilo posible, esta situación estaba que se me salía de las manos. ¿Quién dijo que tener una familia era fácil?

Edward me miro y se río. El lo sabia mas que nadie. Gracias a dios, a mi Esme adorada y amada no se le daba por andar con... ¿sus hijos? Dios no lo permita.

-_Emm, no sabemos Carlisle. Tu dinos que deberíamos hacer_- Jasper estaba preocupado, su preocupación llegaba a nosotros.

-_No sé Jasper ¿Ustedes creen que podrán convivir bajo el mismo techo con su nuevo estilo de vida?-_

_-No lo sabemos-_ Dijo mirando a Alice.

_-¿Ustedes mismos creen poder soportar los celos?-_

____ ____ ____

**Edward Pov.**

_-¿Ustedes mismos creen poder soportar los celos?- _Dijo Carlisle un poco escéptico.

Aunque tenia razón, si, no dejaría de amar a mi Bella por mas que se acueste con mis hermanos, pero... Un poco me hacia sentir celoso. Nunca me imagine que esto podía pasar. Igual, yo sabia que ella me seguía amando por encima de todo y de todos, eso me dejaba tranquilo, aunque no sé hasta que punto...

-_Creo que lo mejor seria seguir viviendo como estábamos viviendo hasta ahora. Pero hay un inconveniente_- Salto diciendo Alice. –_Edward tu sabes a que me refiero no?_- Dijo en su mente y luego me mostró una visión.

-_Nessie_- Susurre.

_-¿Qué pasa con Nessie, Edward?-_ Grito mi esposa.

-_Nada Bella, solo que... no debería estar en casa todo el tiempo, mas que nada por unas situaciones venideras...-_ Se refirió a su visión, la que me mostró a mi.

-_Lo mejor seria que pase más tiempo en la cabaña, con Jake en La Push, por más mal que me suene eso_- Jasper se levanto, la abrazo por la espalda a mi dulce Bella (cosa que me molesto un poco) y dijo –_Será lo mejor para Nessie, además podríamos hacer que pase mas tiempo con sus abuelos también. Carlisle podría empezar a darle clases, ya que es una niña muy inteligente que siempre quiere saber mas ¿No crees eso Bella?-_ Su voz dulce y seductora me estaba incomodando un poco.

-_Creo que seria lo mejor hijos míos, además podríamos llevar a dar una vuelta a Nessie por Denali_- Carlisle estaba entusiasmado.

–_Ademas nos podremos alejar un poco de este loquero, y Edward no me mires así porque es verdad_- Dijo en su mente.

-Creo que seria algo perfecto ¿Tu que dices querida Bella? ¿Nos das permiso para llevar a Nessie a Denali?-

-_Claro Esme, no es ningún problema_- Me miro con cara amenazante seguida de las palabras –_Solo hay una condición_...-

Mierda, no hacia falta poder leerle la mente para saber esa condición.

-_Claro hija mía ¿Qué es?-_

-_Que Jacob también valla_-

Mi seño se frunció automáticamente, por momentos el perro ese me caía bien, pero a veces me daban simples ganas de descuartizarlo por siempre estar con mi tierna niña, enzima estaba imprimado de ella!

Gruñir era lo único que me quedaba.

-_Edward para ya!-_ Callo Bella mi gruñido, que al parecer había sido un poco muy fuerte.

-_Entonces ya esta decidido, hoy por la tarde partiremos a Denali_- Decidió Esme.

* * *

**Mil disculpas por haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo. Mi ausencia es devida a que mi inspiracion se fue de viaje, pero gracias a la gente que en estosdias estubo leyendo, dejando un review o todo ese tipo de cosas, bueno... mi inspiracion se digno a regresar, o mas bien la obligue a regresar. Gracias a todas aesas personas que leyeron, dejaron review, pusieron la hisotria en favoritos, etc. Gracias, por ustedes y por todo el que lee la histria me decidi a actualizar.**

**Ven cuando les digo que dejar un review no hace daño y le levanta el animo al escritor? Es algo totalmente cierto, ya que un review te hace sentir que a la gente le gusta y quiere que la hisotria siga.**

**Por eso, siempre que lean un fic y este les guste, dejen un review, el autor/a se va a poner muy feliz. Como yo(? **

**Gracias gente, gracias por leerme y a pesar de todo seguir leyendo mi fic, se los agradece un montonaso. Espero que este capitulo les guste, se lo dedico a ustedes, mis lectores.**

**Dejen un review y motivenme a seguir, si? Si no les gusta o quieren darme una sugerencia tambien :)**

**Como siempre, Sammer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Que Meyer esto que yo aquello, lo sabemos de memoria, así que disfruten el fic.**

* * *

Capitulo 9

**Jasper Pov.**

Ya era de noche. Esme, Carlisle, Ness y el perro apestoso habían partido a Denali hacia ya una horas. Yo me encontraba encerrado en mi habitación con mi pequeño duende, Alice.

-_Nunca dudes que te amo_- Le dije en el oído a mi pequeña duende mientras la abrazaba por la espalda e inundaba la habitación con puro amor.

-_Nunca lo dudare vaquero, se que no habrá, ni va a haber ninguna como yo_- Imito mi acento sureño y luego soltó una carcajada demasiado propia de ella.

-_Solo tengo una pregunta Jazz..._-

-_Dime que es lo que te aqueja_-

-_Hoy me quedare con Rose en la casa y necesito que te marches ¿Me harías el favor?_ - Lo dijo tan rápido, que de no ser vampiros, no la hubiera entendido.

_-¿QUEEEEEEEE?, Debes estar bromeando_.-

-_No Jasper, no estoy bromeando_.- Alice se había enojado por mi reacción.

-¿_Pero por que quieres que me marche?-_

-_Solamente te pido eso vaquero, no olvides que me debes una. -_ Se dio vuelta de mi agarre, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso tiernamente, tan tierna como siempre.

____ ____ ____

**Rosalie Pov.**

Me encontraba sentada en el sillón, mirando la nada. No tenia nada que hacer, estaba sola y aburrida. Jasper estaba encerrado en su cuarto con Alice, Bella estaba haciendo quien sabe que con Edward quien sabe donde, Carlisle Esme Nessie y hasta el perro apestoso estaban fuera, esto se estaba volviendo de lo más frustrante.

Necesitaba algo que hacer, y lo necesitaba ya!

-_Yo se que podrías hacer en este mismo instante._- Susurro una voz aterciopelada en mi oído.

Yo ni cuenta me había dado cuando entro a la habitación, por lo tanto, me tomo por sorpresa.

-_Edward...-_ Gemí, al sentir el contacto de sus labios con mi cuello.

____ ____ ____

**Jasper Pov.**

-_Creo que me debería ir, aunque no sé donde_.-Dude un minuto-_Ya sé, voy para lo de Bella, necesito hablar con ella. No te preocupes por nada_- Mire a Alice cariñosamente.

_-Jazz, ¿Te olvidas que puedo predecir el futuro?-_

_-No, simplemente que...-_

_-Ve, aunque no sé si terminaras hablando con Bella- _

_-¿A que te refieres con eso?-_

-_No lo sé, averígualo_- Sonrió pícaramente, de la manera que me volvía loco.

La tome por sus costados y empecé a besar mordazmente. Supongo que ella se refería a esto ¿O me equivoco?

Ella soltó un par de carcajadas y me pidió que pare.

-_Nos vemos por la mañana_- Dije depositando un suave beso en su frente antes de salir por la ventana hacia la casa de Bella.

____ ____ ____

**Rosalie Pov.**

-_Edward.. nooo… cre-eo.. que esto-o.. seaa.. lo correc-cto_.- Gemí suavemente mientras sentía sus finos labios sobre mi cuello.

-_¿Y que es lo correcto en estos momentos? Tu hiciste lo mismo con mi mujer y mi hermano ¿Eso es correcto?-_ Susurro contra mi cuello con un dejo de bronca.

-_No, lo que no me parece correcto EDWARD CULLEN es que te quieras acostar con migo por simple venganza, no soy una muñeca de plástico sin sentimientos que se acuesta con el que venga_-

-_Rose, yo no soy cualquiera_- Dijo separándose de mi e instalando una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-_¿Donde quedo ese Edward Cullen que Bella conoció? ¿En que te convertiste?_- Me miro con un dejo de culpa.

-_Perdón Rosalie, no quise propasarme de esta manera contigo, simplemente que necesitaba probar que Bella no se acostó contigo y con Jasper solo porque yo no soy lo suficiente, quería probarme a mi mismo que también puedo hacer sentir bien a cualquier otra mujer en la cama_-

-_Edward entiendo que puedas estar herido, peor o te lo tomes tan a pecho. El problema no eres tu_.- Lo abrace como a un niño pequeño y bese su frente.

-_Entiendo, pero esto me afectado muchísimo, aunque lo que me dices es un gran consuelo "hermanita"- _La ultima palabra la adorno con comillas en el aire seguida por una carcajada en la cual lo acompañe.

-¿Edward te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Si, dime- Respondió mientras ponía una mueca de frustración, se notaba que estaba intentando hurgar en mi mente, pero no se lo permití ya que estaba traduciendo al francés la Biblia.

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos -¿Podrías aunque sea una vez esperar a lo que tengo para decirte en vez de directamente buscarlo en mi mente?-

-No creo- Respondió serio pero luego ensancho su sonrisa haciendo que todos sus dientes blancos relucieran -¿Esa era tu pregunta?-

-No Edwarcito- Seguido de ese apodo volvió a su ceño fruncido de siempre.

-Mi pregunta es ¿Te atraen los hombres?- Intente no reírme, pero fue un poco muy difícil.

_-¿Cómo me vas a preguntar eso? Es inaceptable esa pregunta, pero…_ -Dudo unos segundos- _Jasper es sexy_.-

-_Si, Jasper es el mas sexy de la familia, y mas cuando se pone el traje de vaquero_- Intervino Alice riéndose mientras bajaba por la escalera.

____ ____ ____

**Emmet Pov.**

Ya estaba llegando al aeropuerto de Seattle, el clima marchaba normal, todo en si marchaba normal. Al llegar al aeropuerto me dirigí directo a la sección de vuelos privados, donde me esperaba un bella mujer.

-_Hola, tengo un vuelo reservado para Volterra_-

-_Si, usted es el señor __Emmet McCarty ¿No?-_

-_Estas en lo correcto preciosa_.-Le dedique una sonrisa picara la cual produjo que se ponga como un tomate.

-_Bien, entonces pase por aquí señor_- Hizo una seña para que la siga, la cual obedecí.

____ ____ ____

**Jasper Pov.**

-_Toc toc_- Dije burlonamente frente a la puerta de la cabaña.

_-¿Quién es?-_ Respondió Bella mientras había la puerta.

_-¿El vampiro asesino que te va a violar?_- Últimamente mi humor era demasiado bueno.

Ella estallo en risas -_Ah, entonces si te dejo pasar_- Abrió por completo la puerta.

_-¿Nunca te dijeron que no le habrás la puerta a desconocidos? ¿Y menos si eran vampiros asesinos violadores?_- La incite para que me siga el juego, esto cada vez se ponía mas divertido.

-_No señor, mi madre nunca me enseño eso_- Dijo con un tono digno de niña inocente.

-_Creo que entonces estas en un pequeño problema niña_- Respondí contra su cuello al mismo tiempo que lo besaba de manera voraz.

Sus risas se escuchaban hasta kilómetros de distancia podría jurar. Nos estábamos divirtiendo, y mucho. Supongo que a esto se refería Alice.

Bella me estaba desgarrando mi camisa azul mientras yo besaba todo su cuello. Estábamos en un completo frenesí de lujuria. Es mas en ningún momento me había dado cuenta que al momento de abrirme la puerta ella estaba solamente en ropa interior de encaje roja solamente. Supongo que me esperaba.

-_Vampiro asesino violador, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? Pensé que pasarías toda la noche con Alice._- Intervino alejándose un poco de mi agarre para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-_No, Alice me echo_- Un semblante de preocupación se dibujo en su cara.

-_No me echo definitivamente, solo me dijo que iba a pasar la noche en casa con Rosalie. Yo simplemente le hice caso y me fui, no quería que se enoje con migo_.-

-_Y como no tenia a donde ir, supuse que aquí seria bien recibido ¿O me equivoco?_- Solté una descarga de lujuria que inundo el living de la cabaña.

Ella me abrazo y me indico que nos tumbáramos en el sofá.

-_Rosalie esta muy mal por la partida de Emmet, en estos momentos necesita todo nuestro apoyo, ya que es nuestra culpa todo esto-_

-_Si, tienes razón, pero no creo que sea todo nuestra culpa-_

_-¿A que te refieres con eso?-_

_-A algo que paso hace muchos años, es algo de lo que no volvimos a hablar y quedo sepultado en la historia Cullen_-

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Fue antes de que yo llegara a aquí?-_

-_Si, fue hace mucho antes de que volvamos a Forks, fue en una de las innumerables lunas de miel de Rose y Emmet_- Suspire -_Esto simplemente lo sé porque Alice lo vio en una de sus visiones. Solo Edward, Alice y yo lo sabemos, además de Emmet obviamente, después nadie mas lo sabe. Y Emmet ni siquiera sabe que nosotros lo sabemos_.-

-_Si no quieres contármelo, no hace falta Jazz_.- Dijo con resignación.

_-No, te lo voy a contar, tienes todo el derecho del mundo en saberlo_-

-_Esto que paso fue en Italia, Emmet y Rose se habían ido de luna de miel a viajar por toda Europa, hasta que les toco pasar por Italia. Aprovechando que estaban ahí, pasaron por Volterra a rendirles sus respetos a Aro. Todo iba de maravilla, es mas se iban a quedar dos semanas en el castillo, cortesía de Aro_.-

Bella me miro desconcertada.

-_En esas dos semanas, Rosalie pasaba casi todas las noches afuera recorriendo la ciudad y las ciudades __aledañas__, pero el problema era que Emmet se quedaba en el castillo. El tema no era ese, sino que el se pasaba las noches con Heidi haciendo algo mas que hablar_-

_-¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso a Rose?-_ Su semblante denotaba enojo y decepción.

-_Si, todos nos preguntamos lo mismo. Hasta Aro le había ofrecido a Emmet formar parte de la guardia Vulturi para hacer que Heidi permaneciera en el castillo, ya que ella se había enamorado de él. Pero obviamente Emmet se negó. Por ende Aro creyó que la razón era Rosalie. Entonces mando a Demetri a que intentara conquistar a Rosalie, ella lo rechazo y Emmet monto una escena de celos, haciendo que los dos se marcharan de Italia. Por supuesto Rose no se entero nada de las aventuras de su marido con Heidi.-_

_-¿Eso significa que Emmet en todo momento se hizo la victima_?- Pregunto anonada.

-_Según mi teoría si, y también según lo que creo el en estos momentos esta formando parte de la guardia Vulturi_.-

-_Es muy probable_ –Suspiro- _¿No creen que es momento de que Rose se entere lo que en realidad paso?-_

-_Supongo que si, pero por ahora es preferible esperar, ella no se merece sufrir de esta manera_- Dije abrazándola aun más y brindándole un bezo en la frente.

-_Creo que es momento de cambiar de tema –Se giro hacia mi tomando mi cara entre sus delicadas manos_- ¿No le parece Señor vampiro asesino violador?-

-_Eso creo pequeña niña indefensa_- Tanto ella como yo necesitábamos despejar nuestras mentes en esos momentos.

Empecé a besar sus delicados labios, primero fue un bezo tierno, pero depuse se convitito en uno feroz y necesitado. Ella estaba tan necesitada como yo. Los dos necesitábamos esa lujuria desenfrenada que ayudaba a olvidar. Por un momento añore que Rosalie estuviera una vez más con nosotros, pero sabia que si Alice quería estar con ella era por algo.

-_Vampiro asesino violador, tengo tanto pero tanto calor ¿Usted cree que podría ayudarme a despojarme de mi atuendo? No soporto más el calor de estas ropas_.- Dijo haciendo unos ademanes sobreactuados. Aunque por más sobreactuados que fuesen yo procedí a hacerle caso.

-_Te ves tan bien con ese conjunto de encaje rojo sangre_- Relamí mis labios –_Pero creo que te verías mejor sin el.-_

Una vez mas me apresure a ponerla debajo de mi y con los dientes desgarre su corpiño. Rápidamente fui haciendo un camino de besos por su plano abdomen, hasta llegar a su pelvis. Podía sentir su excitación a flor de piel.

Con los dientes fui bajando su braga lentamente, podía sentir la impaciencia provenir de ella. Hasta que llegue a las rodillas y la desgarre. Nuevamente fui dejando un camino de besos por sus piernas. Hasta que nuevamente llegue a su centro, ella seguía impaciente, por lo tanto decidí darle lo que tanto ella deseaba.

-Creo que ahora es mi turno de recompensarte- Gruño con su voz ronca por la excitación.

-Hazme lo que quieras, estoy bajo tu poder- Sobreactué haciendo un ademán como de entregarme a la policía.

Ella solo sonrió y rápidamente se puso ahorcajas sobre mi. Yo seguía conservando un poco mas de ropa que ella. Estaba en jeans y zapatillas. Me desprendí de las zapatillas sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Bella empezó a besar mi cuello, sin dejar de estar sentada sobre mi miembro el cual seguía creciendo considerablemente. Sin mas aviso bajo por mi pecho en un camino de besos. Hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón. En ese momento mi paro y me miro, esbozo una picara sonrisa y siguió con lo suyo.

Masajeo por arriba del jean el área donde se encontraba mi prominente miembro, me hacia sentir mas impaciente. Siguió masajeando hasta que noto mi gran impaciencia, por lo tanto decidió desajustar mi cinturón el cual tenía una hebilla con la bandera de la confederación. Cuando el cinturón estuvo desabrochado me lo saco. Lo abrocho de nuevo y se lo puso cruzado sobre un hombro, se paro e hizo un saludo al estilo militar.

-_Mi mayo, pido permiso para desabotonarle el pantalón_- Dijo picadamente.

Yo me pare y salude. –_Permiso concedido recluta_- Apenas dije esto empezamos a reírnos.

Entonces Bella me empujo haciéndome caer sentado en el sillón. Nuevamente bajo hacia mi bajo vientre, masajeo un poco mi abultado miembro por sobre el pantalón. Primero desabrocho el pantalón y después bajo el zipper. Aunque después esto no tubo sentido ya que termino desgarrando el pantalón. Solo quedaba mi boxer negro. Ella se entretuvo otros minutos mas haciéndome perder la cordura con sus suaves caricias hasta que hizo trisas el boxer. Ya casi toda mi ropa la había desgarrado, toda excepto mis zapatillas, menos mal.

Tomo mi miembro entre sus manos, lo delineo con su perfecta lengua haciéndome tener pequeñas descargas eléctricas de placer. Sin mas esperar metió toda mi masculinidad en su boca. Esta fue una de las sensaciones más placenteras que pude haber vivido. Rápidamente no aguante más y la puse sobre mi, entre en ella. Los dos nos dejamos guiar por nuestros instintos. Nuestras caderas se movían violentamente, formando un clima de éxtasis irrompible, los gemidos inundaban la casa completamente. Pudimos haber estado horas así. Hasta que no dimos para más. Al terminar con nuestra danza suicida nos dimos cuenta que eran las 8am. Nos separamos lentamente.

-_Gracias por esta hermosa noche_- Agradeció mi cuñada.

-_Lo mismo digo_- Acto seguido la bese con toda la pasión.

Ella se retiro y me dijo –_Creo que deberíamos ir a la casa grande para ver como esta Rose_-

-_Si, opino lo mismo, solo que hay un inconveniente-_ Dije señalando mi ropas desgarradas.

-_Oh, tienes razón, mil perdones_- Respondió en un tono lujurioso.

En segundos desapareció y volvió con unas ropas en sus manos.

_-Espero que esto te sirva_- Me lanzo la ropa, la cual constaba de una camisa blanca, un jean y un boxer.

-_Si, gracias, aunque espero que a Edward no le moleste que hayas tomado su ropa sin permiso_- Suspire –¿_Me podrías devolver mi cinturón?-_

-_Con gusto, Mayor-_ Se lo descruzo y me lo devolvió.

_-¿Ya nos podemos ir?-_ Pregunto.

-_Claro que si.-_ Y así fue que nos fuimos de regreso hacia la mansión Cullen.

* * *

**Como ven sigo viva!! Perdon por no actualizar durante TANTO tiempo, simplemente fue que no tenia ni tiempo ni inspiracion. Aunque hoy hice volver a mi inpiracion y mi tiempo a como de lugar.**

**Por cierto MILES DE GRACIAS a todos lo que me dejaron un reviewsito, y me hicieron senir que estan presentes. Y gracias a toda esa gente que me siguio leyendo silenciosamente. Miles de gracias.**

**Es tan lindo poder decir que tengo lectores. Bueno ya me estoy poniendo sentimentaloide.**

**Espero que este capitulo les gustara, se me hiso re largo. Así que va como un bonus por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo(?**

**Ojala no tarde tanto tiempo en actualizar el capitulo 10. **

**Y como siempre digo, un review no hace mal a nadie, es mas levanta el animo del escritor. Por mas que sea una critica.**

**Aqui me despido, gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo. **

**Un beso enorme, como siempre, Sammer.**


End file.
